


Makeup for Skaters

by onedaysomedaytoday



Series: Big family of Skaters [3]
Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Big brother Shadow, Fluff, Fluff and minor angst, Found Family, Implied Past Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kyan Reki Needs a Hug, Kyan Reki is a Ray of Sunshine, Mentioned Abuse, Miya is sassy, Shadow is good at makeup, Shadow teachs them makeup !, they are good boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29647797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onedaysomedaytoday/pseuds/onedaysomedaytoday
Summary: Shadow likes to think he's an intimidating guy, especially when he’s at the S. So in theory,  people would not like to approach an intimidating guy like him, much less constantly ask him for favors. So could someone please tell him how he ended up in the middle of Flower Shop teaching the boys how to put on show makeup.ORBig brother Shadow teaches the boys how to apply makeup in the flower shop!
Relationships: Chinen Miya & Hasegawa Langa, Chinen Miya & Hasegawa Langa & Kyan Reki, Chinen Miya & Kyan Reki, Higa Hiromi | Shadow & Kyan Rek & Chinen Miya & Hasegawa Langa, Higa Hiromi | Shadow & Kyan Reki, pre-relationship Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Series: Big family of Skaters [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161512
Comments: 80
Kudos: 478





	Makeup for Skaters

Shadow likes to think he's an intimidating guy, especially when he’s at the S. So in theory, people would not like to approach an intimidating guy like him, much less constantly ask him for _favors_. So could someone please tell him how he ended up in the middle of Flower Shop teaching the boys how to put on show makeup. 

_I’m SHADOW, I’m one of the most fearsome skaters at S,_ Shadow thought as he was putting away the makeup bag he always keeps with him just in case. _So how come those brats keep bothering me._ Once again the three demons themselves showed up at the Flower Shop when he was working and they just happened to ask him to teach them to apply makeup in front of _Her._

It went a little something like this … 

The door of the Flower Shop rang as it was opened, Shadow was watering the flower pots on a high shelf as it rang. Luckily he had the sense to put the watering can down before two teenagers and one middle schooler launched themselves at him shouting, “Help us please!” And of course his cute coworker happened to see and she cooed at his relationship with the boys. 

“Awwwe!” She pressed her palm to her face as she watched Shadow try to _gently_ push the boys off of him, “That’s so cute! Hiromi you’re so good with kids.” 

Shadow immediately stops struggling and a small blush spreads across his cheeks. Miya had to bite his lower lip to prevent him from laughing and breaking character. 

“Why don’t you help them and I’ll watch the shop for now!” She smiled at Shadow, “You’re such a nice guy Hiromi!” And with that she turned to the only customer in the shop, who was waiting by the pink roses, and offered her assistance. 

What was Shadow supposed to do? She had already _praised_ him and called him _cute_. She didn’t even give him _the chance to say no_. So in turn, Shadow did the only thing a rational adult in that situation would do. He gave in. 

With Reki and Langa hanging off his back and Miya hanging on to his waist, He used his left arm an arm behind his back to secure the two highschoolers, and the put his right arm around Miya to make sure no one _fell off_ as he moved from the front of the store to behind the counter. 

Once the four made it behind the counter safely, Miya let go of Shadow’s waist knowing he’d help them. Then Shadow knelt down to allow Reki and Langa to get off without having to jump off. With Shadow’s Luck one of them would fall off and wind up in the hospital and he was not explaining that to their moms _or worse to Cherry_. 

Shadow, with his back towards the entrance and his coworker, glared at the three demons with crossed arms, “What did we say about coming to the Flower Shop?” 

“Not to.” the three demons answered in sync. 

A vein bulged on Shadow’s forehead as he continued to question, “And why did we say not to come to the Flower Shop anymore?” 

At a loss Reki and Langa just glance at each other and slightly shrug, but Miya answers, “Because you’re embarrassed about your crush on-” 

Shadow quickly covered Miya’s mouths and snapped his head back to make sure no one had heard him. Once he ensured that his coworker was still happily chatting with the customer, he let out a sigh of relief. Miya does not enjoy having someone cover his face with a huge hand, like Shadow’s, so he did the only thing a middle schooler would do in that situation. He spit on Shadow's hand. 

“EHH?!” Shadow immediately let go of Miya and wiped his hand on his apron, “Why’d you do that?” 

Miya just gave him a disgusted look, “Don’t cover my mouth, no one is listening to us” Miya crossed his arms and turned his head to the side, “Hmph” _It’s not like Shadow keeps it a secret everyone is always so obvious when it comes to who they like_ Miya thought bitterly to himself. 

Langa softly smiled at the situation and suppressed a laugh, while Reki was dying of laughter, “HAHAHAHA, Did you see Langa? HAHAHAHA Miya’s whole face is as big as Shadow’s hand! HAHAHAH! Then HAHAHA, then Miya spit on him HAHAHA” Reki bent over clutching his stomach. 

Miya’s cheeks flared red, _What is so funny? It’s not like Reki’s face wouldn’t be covered entirely in Shadow’s hand too? WHY THIS SLIME LAUGHING SO MUCH._ Finally Miya had enough of Reki laughing at the situation; and he kicked the back of Reki’s already bent knees, causing Reki tumbled to the ground due to his sudden loss of balance. 

This caused Langa to lose his composure, “Pfffttt, Reiki you folded like a lawn chair.” Which in turn led to Miya smirking down at Reki’s blushing face as Langa teased him. 

“Why are you guys even here if you’re just going to mess around? Go home or to the skate park!” Shadow broke their cycle of laughing at each other. 

“ _Buzz-kill_ ” Reki muttered under his breath as he got up off the ground. 

“What was that?” Shadow slightly raised his voice. 

Reki in fear of losing Shadow’s copprotation wisely chose to stay silent. Reki broke the tense silence that lasted about thirty seconds, “Teach us makeup, please.” 

Shadow wasn’t sure what he was expecting them to ask him, _Probably for a ride or something,_ but not for make up lessons? Why would they even want to learn makeup? Besides it wasn’t like Shadow was an expert in makeup, just his skating Shadow form? 

With scrunched eyebrows Shadow questioned, “What? Why?” 

Again Reki answered, “I want to remake my image at S and I thought I might incorporate some makeup in a new look, or a mask ya know like Cherry, I can’t go shirtless like because I’ll be too cold to skate.” Reki continues to explain while making random hand gestures that only serve to confuse Shadow. “So that leaves makeup and a cool nickname. And I can’t make up my own nickname so I will wait patiently for a cool one to be given to me. For example-” 

Shadow had heard enough, and he did _not_ want to listen to one of Reki’s rambling sessions at the moment. “Okay stop.” Shadow waved his hand in front of Reki to cut him off, “That explains why you’re here.” Shadow turns to Miya and Langa, “Why are you two here?” 

“Reki’s here.” 

“I won’t let a slime be better than me at anything.” 

Shadow ran his fingers through his hair, _Why did I even bother asking,_ “Okay so what? You expect me just to carry my makeup with me everywhere? That was your big plan interrupting me at work?” He tried to reason with the boys. However all three boys tilted their heads to the left slightly spontaneously and just stared at him. 

“Don’t you though?” Reki asked. 

“Don’t I what?” 

This time Miya answered with sass, “We all know you always have your makeup with you Shadow. So stop wasting everyone's time and teach us already, Old Man.” 

_OLD MAN?_ “I’m twenty-four! Just because someone isn’t a little brat like you guys doesn't mean their old.” 

Miya shook his head and clicked his tongue, “See! I told you guys we should’ve asked Mom instead.” 

_What? Cherry doesn’t even wear makeup like me! I literally wear it to the S every time!_ Shadow was _insulted_ , unfortunately that was Miya’s goal because not a moment after Miya turned to Reki and Langa to try to ‘encourage’ them to leave. Shadow had already pulled out his makeup bag from his apron pocket and handed the three boys hair ties. 

“Why?” Langa questioned simply. 

Shadow resisted the urge to roll his eyes, “All three of you has hair covering your faces, now tie it back otherwise you won’t be able to properly apply the makeup.” 

With another “Hmph” Miya began to pull back his bangs and Langa did the same. Reki, however, had remained still and stared at the hair tie in his hand. 

Langa blinked at Reki unsure why his friend remained motionless, “What’s wrong? Here I’ll tie back your hair” and he held his hand out to Reki for the hair tie, which Reki was clenching in his hand. 

Reki continued to look at the ground, he hadn’t actually _thought he would have to tie back his hair_ he thought Shadow would just show them how he put his makeup on himself, not make all three of them apply makeup on themselves. 

Shadow suddenly felt uneasy, _What’s the brat doing? Why Is he hesitating?_ “Reki tying your hair back doesn’t hurt or nothing just do it lets go,” Shadow tried his best to awkwardly encourage the teen. 

Then Miya tried to defuse the tension by teasing Reki, “What’s wrong slime? Is your forehead too big to show the rest of us or something?” 

While this broke Reki out of his trance and caused him to stick his tongue out at Miya. He still didn’t tie his hair back. 

Then all four boys jumped at the sudden question of “How's it going over here?” by Shadow’s coworker. 

Shadow immediately went into work mode and with a goofy smile answered, “Great!” Before his coworker was able to ask what they were doing, another customer in the store asked for assistance and she went back to work. 

Once she left, Reki looked at Shadow with big watery eyes, “Do I have to Shadow? Can’t I just watch?” 

Unfortunately for Reki, Shadow was immune to his pouting face plus teary eyes combo. “No” Shadow answered flatly. 

Reki continued to pout as he pulled his headband off and placed it in his hoodie’s pocket. 

“I can tie your hair if you don’t want to Reki.” Langa offered again, “I’m good at it, I help my mom sometimes.” 

“That's not necessary-” Reki began to answer, but Langa was already reaching to touch his hair and he gasped once he did. 

The sudden gasp startled Miya, “What is it? What’s wrong with his hair?” Miya questioned frantically. _Was there actually something wrong with Reki?_

Langa was now playing with the ending strands of Reki’s hair, “It is soft.” and on cue Reki began to turn a shade of red similar to his hair. 

Miya openly scoffed, “I thought you found out it was a wig or something, stupid slime.” Despite his uninterested response Miya was curiously looking at Reki’s hair. _How soft could it even be?_

Langa grabbed Miya’s hand, “OI” and placed it on Reki’s hair as well, and to his surprise it _was soft._ Shadow was secretly recording the whole interaction to use as blackmail next time the boys would try to make him do another favor. 

“Stop stop stop” as Reki brushed off their hands, “I’ll do it myself” 

Reki tied back his hair and underneath his bangs there was a thin long scar that ran from the top of his left ear to along his hairline to the middle of his forehead. The scar seemed like it was outlining the top left side of his hairline. It was completely hidden by his bangs. It looked _old_ from how faded it was. It was almost not visible. Almost. 

Shadow felt his heart sink into his stomach, a scar like that couldn’t have been caused by a fall or skateboarding, and while it was no secret Reki was clumsy there’s _no way_ that Reki did that to himself. 

Shadow stopped the recording and pocketed his phone, he felt _guilty_ that he caught a picture of the scar Reki was trying to hide. But just because he felt guilty didn’t mean he wasn’t going to show Cherry and Joe, just in case. He was going to show them the video anyway, but now he wanted to see if they had noticed something off with Reki as well. 

Miya however didn’t care that Reki had a scar, “Come on Slime everyone has scars on them, we’re skateboarders after all, now stop wasting time before Shadow changes his mind.” 

Reki felt a wave of relief flow through his chest, he knew that these people were his friends and there was nothing to be afraid of. But his scar reminded him of something so ugly he couldn’t help but feel uneasy when other people saw it as well. Nonetheless Reki was here to learn makeup and he wasn’t going to leave until he learned something. 

Shadow handed all three boys a makeup brush and pulled out his white foundation, “Okay so when applying foundation you need to…” continues on explaining slowly and making sure the boys were following his instructions on how to properly apply makeup. He also explains how makeup can be used differently and there is no _wrong_ style of makeup, and to wear it how they like. 

All the boys had rockstar makeup on by the end of the lesson. While all three had the same white foundation on; Reki had red flames framing his eyes, Langa had tried to do a snowflake on his right eye but it was really messy and looked more like a sloppy pointed star, and Miya had done cat whiskers and winged eyeliner. 

Shadow sneakily snapped a pic of the three boys' makeovers while they argued about who had the best look and sent the picture to both Joe and Cherry. Both saved the photo immediately because how could they not. **_The photo would also later be framed in Cherry’s office_ ** _._

“ _Oh come on_ , Miya you just did cat whiskers, how is flames not better than that?” Reki argued. 

Miya inspected his makeup in the mirror, “I wouldn’t expect a slime like you to understand.” 

Shadow’s shift was about to end, “Alright, Alright, Alright” he waved his hands and grabbed their attention, “Isn’t it your bedtimes or something? it's time to go home.” As he tried to heard them towards the door. 

Langa checked his phone, “Shadow it’s 5:20?” 

“It's your bedtime old man not ours.” Miya snarked. Shadow paid them no mind to them as he continued to lead them to the door, “Get home safe boys!” 

“Wait Shadow-” Reki started. Shadow didn’t stop until all three boys were outside. 

“What Reki?” a tired Shadow asked, _What could he possibly want now? Please don’t bring up your scar. I already feel bad that I’m going to tell Joe and Cherry about you._

Reki smiled a goofy smile at him and closed his eyes, “Nothing, just thank you Shadow!” 

“Yes, thank you.” Langa nodded as he placed his board on the ground. 

“Yeah thanks or whatever, at least it wasn’t totally useless” Miya also dropped his board before skating away. 

Shadow gave the remaining two a tight lip smile, “Don’t thank me it was your favor from the beef.” 

Langa raised an eyebrow, “No I didn’t ask you to help us. That was Reki, you still owe me a favor to help us to-” 

“Bye Shadow!” Reki cut off Langa, before Langa could expose what the favor was to Shadow. Reki waved as he and Langa skated off in the same direction. 

Shadow went back inside the store, cleaned up his makeup brushes and makeup; pondering how he can be such a fearsome skater, yet afraid to make this phone call. With a deep breath, Shadow picked up his phone and dialed the number. 

Shadow held his breath as the phone rang. 

_“Hello?”_

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Alright guys!!! I was so surprised with the amount love this series got! So I was motivated to finish this part early! Original I planned to finish it and post it by Friday! Anyway I hope you guys enjoy a dash of angst with this fluff because the next part is going to be a little painful. I love Reki! I really do. But... I think our boy was abused. 
> 
> ANYWAY Thanks for reading! Please Let me know what you think!!! 
> 
> Oh! and don't forget to drink some water!!!💖


End file.
